


In the Dead of Night

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson and Dr. Whale have been having sex for a while, but when an unexpected call from the hospital tears Dr. Whale away for a few hours, Dr. Whale will have to work extra hard to make Jefferson forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bondage, Rimming

Jefferson rolls his hips instinctively as he reaches his hands upwards and tangles his fingers in the short, dirty blonde hair. He pulls Whale down harder, trying to pull him closer as if it's possible, and bites the doctor's bottom lip. Jefferson rolls his hips again as Whale presses his knee down on the mattress between Jefferson's legs, Jefferson's bulge and growing erection rubbing up against Whale's thigh. "Ah," Jefferson pants out, letting Whale's bottom lip go, "Whale. Jesus Christ." He pulls his fingers from Whale's hair and runs them along his scalp, reaching down until he feels the vertebrae in the doctor's neck and grabs the dark blue collar of Whale's shirt, clenching the fabric between his fingers and wrinkling it.

Whale digs his fingers in Jefferson's hair, fingertips gripping at his scalp as he continues kissing him. Jefferson reaches his hands around his shoulders, down to the front of his shirt and begins to pull the tie loose, grinding his hips up against Whale's leg once again when a loud buzzing sound jolts them both. They both pull away when they register what it is, Jefferson laying back on the bed, rolling his eyes and resting his head in between the millions of pillows on the bed as Whale's head drops forward in defeat. Whale sighs deeply and stays still for a second before he pushes himself up and kneels on Jefferson's bed.

They both look over at Whale's phone on the nightstand, the screen lit up brightly and creating at beam of light in the dark room, with the caller ID reading "Hospital". Whale reaches over and grabs it, flicking the answer button before he places it between his shoulder and his ear, holding it there as he begins fixing his tie. "What is it now?" Whales asks and Jefferson can hear the sound of a shrill, high-pitched woman on the other end of the phone, calmly but quickly explaining the situation. Jefferson lays his head back again and rolls his eyes again as Whale leans down and gives him a quick kiss before Whale moves off of the bed. Whale straightens the cuffs of his shirt, nodding as the woman continues to speak. Whale grabs the black blazer jacket off of the floor and pulls one arm on. "Fine fine fine, I'm on my way."

The floorboards creak as Whale walks over from the bed to the full length mirror in the corner of the room, "I'm sorry," he says like it's going to make a difference. Whale smooths down the hair that Jefferson's messed up and straightens his tie, making sure that he looks presentable. Jefferson reaches his hand down, spreads his legs open and cups himself after Whale's turned around and is staring at him. Jefferson locks eyes with him, even in the dark he can see the doctor's eyes bright and blue as he watches Jefferson runs his thumb along his bulge.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Jefferson asks and lets out a low grunt under his breath as he tightens his grip on his bulge. He knows that Whale's heard it from the way that Whale swallows. The moonlight is bright and pouring in the window from Whale's right, so that when Whale swallows, Jefferson can see exactly how hard he swallows by the way that his Adam's Apple bobs up and down.

Whale walks over to the bed and leans over, pressing his palms flat against the dark crimson comforter and leaves a trail of kisses along Jefferson's neck scar. "If I get out at a decent time, I'll come back." Jefferson rolls his eyes again and deflates back onto the bed. A decent time to Whale is before four in the morning and there's no way that Jefferson can wait that long. Whale stands up again and Jefferson wants to pull down by the tie again and tie to the bed with it so that he can't leave. He also knows though, that if he ruined Whale's career, it's the end of their nights together.

Whale flattens the thick black tie against his chest, like he'd watched Jefferson's eyes flicker to the thin piece of fabric and read his mind. "We've got to stop doing this when you're on call. You know," Jefferson says as Whale turns to leave, pausing mid step and waiting for Jefferson to continue. "I'm not going to wait for you. If you get out at a 'decent time', you know how to get in. You know, surprise me."

"Where's the key again?" Whale asks, but sighs in defeat when Jefferson doesn't reply, instead returning to his task of grasping his bulge. Whale follows down Jefferson's arm with his eyes and sighs again before he leaves. The moment the latch clicks, Jefferson drops his hand and frowns into the darkness. The moment that Whale's phone had started buzzing against the wooden nightstand, he'd lost his erection anyways. He knew what was coming.

For a moment, Jefferson debates getting out of bed and actually changing into pajamas, but decides against it when he frowns at the darkness and feels the cold, empty space on the bed next to him. He slides under the covers, in his jeans and shirt, rolling over onto his side and clutching the crème satin sheets in frustration as he forces himself to fall asleep.

He wakes up when Whale is pulling the sheets and comforter back, pausing at the edge of the bed and toeing his shoes and socks off. Jefferson pretends not to be awake, keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady as the bed dips behind him and Whale slips his arm around Jefferson's waist. Whale pulls him over, onto his back and begins pressing soft kisses to Jefferson's neck, until Jefferson's eyes flutter open and he looks directly into Whale's eyes. "So what time is it?"

Whale trails his kisses upwards, until he pressing his lips firmly against Jefferson's, "It's only 1," Whale says and continues his task, running his hand down Jefferson's chest and slowing unbuttoning Jefferson's shirt. Jefferson's shirt is almost exactly like Whale's, the only difference is the dark crimson color that matches his comforter rather than the navy of Whale's shirt. Jefferson lets Whale kiss him a little longer, reveling in the sweet feeling of being wanted so badly.

"Was it the man in the coma again? Mr. John Doe?" Jefferson clears his throat and reaches up, taking the knot of Whale's tie and pulling it down, freeing the collar of Whale's shirt as he loosens the tie. Whales shakes his head but doesn't reveal anymore information as he continues kissing Jefferson's neck. Jefferson tugs on the tie though, pulling the short end of it through the knot and sliding the fabric out from around Whale's neck, setting it on the edge of the bed. "He's quite attractive, that Mr. John Doe." Jefferson says absentmindedly and Whale nods in agreement though he doesn't say anything. "You know that you'll need to make up for the two hours that you left me." Jefferson says softly into Whale's ear as he pulls Whale back down to his neck, feeling as a shudder runs down Whale's spine. He nods vigorously and frees the last button on Jefferson's shirt.

They sit up, Jefferson pulling his arm through the sleeves and throwing the shirt off of the bed. Whale kisses him again, this time with so much passion, so roughly as he reaches his left hand around and presses his palm against Jefferson's lower back. His other hand reaches down and frees the button on Jefferson's pants. They speed up, kissing faster and harder as Jefferson begins to unbutton Whale's shirt as fast as he can, hands reaching for the newly released skin as Whale shakes the shirt off.

Their kisses become rougher, almost violent, trying to get everything out all at once as Whale pushes Jefferson back on the bed. Jefferson brings his left hand up and pinches and rolls Whale's nipple between his index and thumb, causing Whale to gasp between kisses. Jefferson watches as Whale grabs the tie from before, looping around the spindle of Jefferson's headboard. Whale grabs Jefferson's wrists and wraps the tie around them, tying them together tightly with a knot. Whale nods at Jefferson as he pulls away, smiling when he grabs the belt loops of Jefferson's pants and begin to pull them down past his knees.

Whale leans down, arching his back and the moonlight, the moon even higher and brighter in the sky now, bounces off Whale's skin so beautifully. If Jefferson weren't bound up against the pillows and the headboard, he'd reach out and press the tips of his fingers gently against Whale's skin and run his fingers down Whale's spine, so that he felt the small ridges as he went further down Whale's back.

Instead, Whale leans down and breathes hot, moist breath over the thin layer of cotton covering Jefferson's dick. He slowly inches further down, placing his hands on Jefferson's hips to steady him as he takes in more. Jefferson moans, trying to contain himself from thrusting into Whale's mouth. Whale looks up at him, flashing his eyes upward pulling off, Jefferson instinctively protests with a soft whimper.

Jefferson's boxers slide down and meet his pants, still bunched up right below the knee to restrict his legs from splaying out too wide and too needy. Whale takes him into his mouth again, this time feeling a million times better with the loss of the cotton. Whale's mouth is so warm and wet as he slides up and down Jefferson's cock with expertise. Whale takes him in deep, until Jefferson's head is almost hitting the back of Whale's throat, though Whale never once gags or even pulls back a bit.

Whale takes it all in stride, keeping a steady tempo of up and down, his hand wrapping around the base and twisting in perfect time. Whale pulls back suddenly, standing on his knees as he pulls the zipper of his pants down and slides them off, his cock hard and Jefferson has this immediate desire to touch him, to wrap his hands around Whale and make his joints feel like they've liquefied as well.

While he's taking his pants off, Whale reaches over and slides Jefferson's pants and boxers down the rest of the way and throws them on the floor before he takes his position, kneeling between Jefferson's legs. Whale looks over at him, his usually bright blue eyes so full and dark with lust that Jefferson has to swallow down a groan, just as Whale continues to drink him in before he grins. His grin is mad and crazy, like the version of Whale that Jefferson used to know a long time ago.

Whale digs his hands down against the mattress and grips the backs of Jefferson's thighs, lifting them up before he dips his head down. Whale gives him that same mad grin as he parts Jefferson's cheeks with his fingers gripping and pulling the skin back tightly. He licks Jefferson's asshole once, almost testing him first. All of Jefferson's limbs tense up, his toes curling as he lets a moan out and Whale bends his head down again, circling the tight ring of muscles with the tip of his tongue before he presses past the tight hole.

They haven't done this much, so Whale can only continue for a little bit, knowing full well that anything beyond will make Jefferson come too quickly. He presses his tongue in and out, following the way that Jefferson moans as his only guide. Whale slowly brings his right hand in and presses a finger in swiftly, already slick from the saliva and sets to an immediately fast pace. Jefferson grips the air, trying his hardest to grab a hold of anything that he possibly can but comes up short, instead digging his fingernails into his palm instead.

Whale adds the second finger without slowing down, Jefferson gasping loudly and moaning at the extra thickness. "Doctor," Jefferson moans out as Whale speeds up even faster, thrusting his fingers harder, trying to finger fuck Jefferson as best he can. Whale grins at the name and places a quick kiss to Jefferson's left asscheek and pulls his fingers out of him.

Whale spits against Jefferson's asshole once more, using his fingers to smear the saliva into the skin a bit more before Whale lets Jefferson's ass fall back onto the bed, though Whale keeps Jefferson's legs upwards. Whale guides himself to Jefferson's entrance and pushes steadily in, not a rough, fast pace this time as he lets Jefferson adjust to the feeling of being so full. Whale adjusts Jefferson's legs, hitching them over his hips and Jefferson immediately tightens them around Whale's waist to get more leverage.

Immediately, as soon as he comes into range, Jefferson leans up and kisses Whale, trying to take every single thing in. Jefferson digs his fingernails into his skin even more as Whale begins to speed his pace up, until it's nearing the same pace from before. His thrusts are like his fingers, quick and rough, almost sending Jefferson over the edge with every roll of his hips.

All Jefferson wants is to be able to run his fingers through Whale's hair, grip his back and leave bright red marks as he scrapes his fingernails down Whale's tan back. Instead, Whale grabs Jefferson's left hip and his right shoulder, using them as guides as he tries to fuck Jefferson rougher and deeper. After a few deep thrusts, he re-angles himself above Jefferson and when Whale thrusts again, Jefferson feels every limb in his body turn to mush.

His entire body tenses and he feels like his insides are coming undone a little more every time Whale hits that perfect spot. Whale pulls his hand off of Jefferson's shoulder, reaching down and quickly stroking Jefferson, twisting his hand in the exact way that he knows drives Jefferson absolutely mad. Jefferson feels himself clenching tighter, his shoulders curling in until he finally releases, falling back against the pillows. Whale brings his hand to his lips, his knuckles dripping with Jefferson's come, licking them clean.

Whale grasps his newly cleaned hand around Jefferson's right hip, his thrusts speeding up until they're sporadic, too quick for any sort of rhythm and he comes inside of Jefferson. He groans out, panting roughly as he pulls out of Jefferson and immediately sets to untying the tie holding Jefferson's wrists. He examines Jefferson's wrists as soon as they're free, running his thumb over the indented skin. Whether it's an excuse to touch Jefferson more or just a natural doctor instinct, Jefferson can't tell, but he doesn't really care anyways. "You're okay?" Whale asks simply.

Jefferson nods and instinctively touches the tips of his fingers to the scar on his neck, "I've been through worse." Jefferson sighs deeply as he lays down, facing Whale as Whale gives him one more sweet, quick kiss. Whale falls asleep quickly like always, snoring almost immediately and Jefferson is both annoyed and endeared at the same time. Whale's snores are quiet, soft enough that Jefferson can tune them out as he tries to fall asleep. Instead, Jefferson reaches forward and tucks his hand around the bottom of Whale's head, running his thumb along Whale's hair and smiles at the way that Whale leans in to the touch, even in his sleep.


End file.
